Translation and transliteration from a first language to a second language is typically done on a character-by-character basis without accounting for phonetic language characteristics or knowledge of a person requesting such services of the second language. This can lead to the person incorrectly pronouncing the word in the second language due to not knowing the correct pronunciation rules of the second language.
There is therefore a need for systems and methods for overcoming these and other problems presented by the prior art.